School Days
by YuYaFan
Summary: Sequel to Wake Up...see how the yamis and hikaris school day goes.
1. Chapter 1

Me: hi everyone well here it is!

Yugi: as requested, the sequel to Wake Up.

Yami: hope you enjoy it!

Me: on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh.

School Days

Chapter 1- Seto Kaiba (pov)

9:00-9:05

The first bell has just rung signaling that all the unorganized delinquents need to get their butts into the classroom before the teacher arrives. The worst part about this is that I have to stop reading my novel now. Darn it. And I was just getting to the good part. Diana was just about to kiss Fabio after he confessed her love to her and….what? you don't think guys like me read that stuff? Well you're wrong, it's actually a good read in my opinion. But that doesn't mean I'm a softie. [he just gets romance tips from it] Anyway, the teacher has just walked in so I have to hide my novel in my desk. Gotta keep up my rep you know.

9:09-9:49 English

My first class happens to be English, which is weird since I thought we lived in Japan and now we're learning English. Yep, this is one crazy school.

I sit in the back of my class because I get the best grades here so the teacher doesn't call on me as much. Though I don't dare take out my book while the lesson is going on. My teacher has what we call, the hawk-eye. She can see anything in the room, which is why her lessons are usually so short because she pays more attention to the class than the material. Hey, at least that means more free time in the end of class.

Well the bell has just rung, on to my next class, Math.

9:52-10:22 Math

I'm a math wiz if you didn't already know. So the lessons come naturally to me. Though it is hard to concentrate when you sit right in front of Bakura. Or as I like to call him, the white kitten from hell.

The guy does horrible in math and of course, he blames me for it. Honestly, if he cant see over my head then he should ask the teacher to move him somewhere else, far away from me. Because I swear, if he makes one more joke about my height, Ryou's going to have to look for a new yami. Though I think it would do us all a big favor.

10:36-11:16 Science

This class is actually pretty interesting. This week we're studying chemical reactions, which means we get to mix chemicals in small tubes and watch them fiz. It's like putting a tablet in a bottle of soda, though with less of a mess. Unless your Bakura or Marik who unfortunately have the same science class together. That only spells big trouble. And an explosion or two. All I can say is, if you have this class with them, run for your lives and pray that you get out alive.

11:20-11:45 Study Hall

Study Hall isn't really a class in my opinion. All we do is go over anything we need to study for later classes, or to some it's a time to relax, or in some people's case, get the extra hour of sleep that you waste doing homework before bed.

11:49-12:29 Lunch

Do I really have to explain this? Doesn't matter, I wouldn't anyway.

12:32-1:12 Business and Financing

I don't even know why I chose to take this class, I mean, I'm already the CEO of my own company so why take it? Well I decided to take it to get the easy points. Plus, I get to smart off to the teacher about the lesson he teaches. Hahaha sap doesn't know anything about this class, and yet they give him a job in it. Must be low funding issues if we had to hire some guy who knows nothing about owning a business. Well at least our final turns out easy.

1:16-1:56 Drivers Education

Worst class ever.

I ride in a limo, what's the point of me driving a car? I can fly a jet, a helicopter, a plane, but I can't seem to drive a simple car on a poorly built driving course. But that isn't my fault. I unfortunately share this class with Yugi, who I don't mind at all, and the twins of destruction, Melvin and Marik. And of course I get paired with the worst of those two when I'm driving, Melvin.

Melvin is the biggest distraction you could ever find. He makes noises in the back, tries to trick you into doing the opposite thing while you drive and worst of all, when it's his turn, he becomes the roadrunner driving a car. I was almost flung right out of the car along with the instructor. So here's my advice to you if you're ever in a car with Melvin as the driver…

Buckle up, wear a helmet and a few pillows, check your insurance, and hold on for dear life.

2:00-2:40 Gym

Finally the last class of the day. I am glad to get out of Drivers Ed with my body still in tact. But at least it was worth it. I head to my final class, ready to start the best class this school has had.

Gym…

Me: well there you have it! The first chapter of School days is done.

Yugi: but don't worry there will be more.

Yami: there are nine chapters in all!

Me: and the 9th tell you all about their gym class because I have them all in the same class. So this should be fun.

Ryou: R&R please!

Me: yes review! I'll post a new chapter asap! But for now…

All: Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: finally I got these posted!

Joey: its about time you added mine.

Me: I blame the school!

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh.

(Joey POV)

9:00-9:05

Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP! I'm sooo gonna be late! The first bell just rang and of course I had to have my first class on the top floor! Aww man, I have less than a minute to reach it in time. Run faster legs! Don't fail me now!

9:09-9:49 Math

Yes…(breath)…I…(breath)…made it. Phew. Well, almost made it. Stupid teacher gave me a detention slip for being 10 seconds late. 10 seconds! Come on man!

Anyway, I have math first so basically I have the most strict teacher in the world. I envy those who don't have a teacher like mine, which is everyone else in the entire universe! Well at least I get this class over with, if you couldn't tell, I suck at it and I hate it when we have homework, well all homework really, but this is the worst! Not to mention the fact that I share a class with Malik's creepy yami. I mean, don't get me wrong, Melvin's creepiness is kind of cool at times but that's not what annoys me. Its that he is a freakin 5000 year old spirit from ancient Egypt and the guy can do math like (snaps fingers) that! How do you learn freakin algebra while youre stuck in a millennium item for 3000 years! Heck I cant even do a simple problem while hes doing three equations at once. Man, I'm starting to feel dumb now, but I cant let anyone know that. I cant wait for this class to be over.

9:52-10:22 Science

Horay for Chemistry! This is my second class of the day, which means I get to spend time with Yugi and Malik. In other words, I can pass this class easily!

Chemistry is pretty cool, you do get to mix up some chemicals and make tiny explosions, unless your Malik and you blow up the table that you sit at, which is pretty funny unless youre caught doing it with him. Oh no, we have to mix unstable chemicals today, who gave our teacher permission to give us unstable chemicals! Oh crap, Maliks got a hold of two of those liquids, all I can say is, HIT THE DECK! (boom!)

10:36-11:16 English

Ow, ow ow, I think piece of table is stuck in my head or somewhere else on my body, that's right, Malik destroyed yet another table, and the one next to it, and one two rows down and you get the point. Anyway, im sitting in my third class which is one that I know I cant fail! English class!

Today we're learning about Romeo and Juliet, you know that old love story by William Shakespeare with the two families that hate eachother but they find ways to communicate and they plan on getting married until Romeo is banished and Juliet fakes being dead for them to see eachother in the end then they both end up dying so they can finally be together, that's right I remembered all that, whos dumb now Tristan? Well, I kind of am cause I got all that info from Yami who I have class with. I usually sleep until the bell rings and ask Yami about the lesson. He seems really into this stuff, I don't blame him really, but I just wont listen to the teacher, besides Yami makes it more interesting to me.

11:20-11:45

Cant talk, must eat.

11:49-12:29 Drivers Ed.

Drivers Ed. Is one of the best classes ever! I actually have my learners permit, but my teachers say that I need more practice on the road. Whatever! I drive just fine! All you have to do is put the keys in, turn them and push on the gas right? No? what! Come on some of that had to right. Anyway, I happen to like this class especially when I get to drive. Though everyone else gets a partner, oh well, more driving time for me. Though I don't know why my teacher wears so much protective gear, I guess hes a newbee at teaching driving lessons.

12:32-1:12 Study Hall

Love. This. Class! Well I don't think this is really a class, but oh well, at least theres no homework and I get 40 minutes of absolute free time! Or 40 extra minutes of sleep for me. Yeah I don't usually do anything in this class except sleep. Hey, its my free time I can spend it how I want to!

1:16-1:56 Civics

Anyone know who was our first country founder? Dang it I hate these stupid pop quizzes! I never get time to study for them!

2:00-2:40 Gym

Final class of the day! And my best one yet! Cant wait to go to gym.

Me: well there you have it!

Joey: when do we get to the gym part?

Me: the last chapter. The next chapters will be posted with this one so I'll ask for reviews in the fourth chapter. On to Malik and Melvin!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Melvin's turn everyone. Enjoy!

[side note: Melvin will have a word for each class before he tells you about it.]

Chapter 3

**(Melvin POV)**

9:00-9:05

Ahh the sweet sound of another bully being eaten by my shadow creatures. Well, to me he was a bad guy. What? Its not like our school really needed a principal anyway. They'll find another sucker to take the job, but right now I have to head to class.

9:09-9:49 Math

Boring. I finished all my homework, I know shocking right? Now I'm sitting in this class with nothing else to do. Well, I could always watch my favorite show. Its called, Math Class for Idiots. Starring, Joey Wheeler, watched by, me. I have to give it to the dog, he would make millions if this were a real show on TV.

9:52-10:22 English

Stupid. We live in Japan, and I happen to be Egyptian, so why in ra's name do we have an English class? This place is messed up.

10:36-11:16 History

WTF. Today we are learning about Alexandar the Great. Well if he was so great, then why did people forget about him? Its times like this that I appreciate being over 5000 years old. Beat that Alexander the Lame!

11:20-11:45 Lunch

Do I really have to explain this? I usually beat up somebody then head out to eat. Nothing exciting really.

11:49-12:29 Science

Crazy. Yes! Its time to start Chemistry! The only class where you get to blow things up and don't get in trouble. Unless, youre me or Bakura. That's right, I got a class with Bakura, wonder who screwed that up, but anyway, today we get to work with random chemicals. Hehehe…oh the possibilities.

12:32-1:12 Study Hall

Dumb. Well I'm not really in study hall right now I'm actually inside the principals, or would be principals, office getting a detention slip from the secretary. If you hadn't guessed, yeah, me and Bakura destroyed the lab, again, third one this week, that's a new record for us. Anyway back to the detention. I got one week and some service hours to clean up the lab, not to bad. The sad thing for them is, its only the second quarter, two more to go. Hehehehe.

1:16-1:56 Drivers Ed.

Fun! Weeeeeeee! This is totally fun! I'm currently driving one of our test cars on the practice track. My teacher jumped out of the car at the first turn I did. Oh well, more driving for me! Whoo-hooo!

2:00-2:40 Gym

Awesome. Heading off the gym now, cant wait to see what we get to do this week.

Me: done!

Marik: yay!

Malik: mine is next!

Me: on to next chappie!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Maliks turn!

Malik: yay!

Me: start the fic!

Chapter 4

**(Malik's POV)**

9:00-9:05

Crap. First bell just rang. Darn it, I quickly turned on all the faucets in the teachers lounge, and left the room.

Flooding the teachers lounge, classic.

9:09-9:49 English

Whats the point of this again, I mean we're in Japan, and I'm Egyptian. Kind of stupid to have an English class isn't it?

I really cant say whats going on, I'm to busy shooting paper wads at random people. Yes! Right into his head! Whoops, that was the teacher.

9:52-10:22 Science

I didn't get Chemistry this year. What? Just because I blew up two labs doesn't mean I shouldn't be able to still take that class, okay maybe it does but I didn't want to be transferred to Biology, this sucks. Well I do get to have it with the pharaoh he usually tells me whats going on, wait, what? We get to dissect a frog today? Sweet! Wait, partners? With the pharaoh? Why me? Oh darnit, that's no fun. On second thought, maybe it is…

10:36-11:16 History

In the principals office. I got a detention for sticking frog guts in the pharaohs hair. Okay, walking out now, wait, whats in my pocket? Ahhh! The efff! What is that! Oh, its just a frog eye…Yuck! How did that get…oh I'm gonna get that pharaoh. Though that was a pretty good comeback, Melvin and I must be starting to rub off on him.

Well, history was boring, not much to report here.

11:20-11:45 Lunch

Started a food fight, got in trouble, blah, blah, blah.

11:49-12:29 Math

I hate math. Good thing our teacher gives really long speeches, now I get time to do this…go paper airplane go! Oh crap, it landed in the teachers hair. And yet she doesn't seem to notice, huh, must be the bun. Oh well, second airplane deploy!…

12:32-1:12 Study Hall

Oh the possibilities I can do. I am currently planning my next idea. Wait, what is Mr. Harris doing here, oh crap, the teachers lounge, I completely forgot about that! hope they don't find out its me. Oh no hes coming this way, must act natural.

1:16-1:56 Drivers Ed.

Phew, made it out without suspicion. Anyway, I am now inside Drivers Ed. But we don't get to drive cars today, actually we would have if Melvin hadn't crashed the last one into the principals car. It was funny, but now the rest of us don't get to drive, darn…

2:00-2:40 Gym

If there's one class that I love more than anything, its gym. I'm heading there now, cant wait to see what we get to do today.

Me: finally done! R&R please!

Bakura: yeah so she can write mine next!

Ryou: mine too!

Me: next chappie will be up soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: hello! Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapters now on to chapter 5!

Disclaimer: don't own yugioh.

School Days

Chapter 6

(Bakura POV)

9:00-9:05

Darn, the first bell just rang, that means I have to get to class…or I could finish what I was doing and be late. Hmmm…I'll go with the last part.

I dunked the kids head back into the toilet and flushed. He screamed but it sounded like gurgles and I laughed. Finally the kid gave me what I wanted. His money. Yes, swirlies are so old fashioned but hey they get the job done.

What? Not expecting me to do that? Well I had to. I needed the money for lunch and…other things. Yes I could get the money from my hikari but then he would go on and on about how I need to get a job if I wanted more money. Because I'm old enough to find a decent job and earn money and not waste my time relying on other people blah, blah, blah, blah. To hell with that!

Whoops, better get to class.

9:09-9:49 History

This is sooooo stupid. I'm a 5000 year old spirit for ra's sake and I've seen enough history to last 5 generations. What's the point of having lessons on something that you already know?

Well I must say that it is fun to argue with the teacher, especially about the Egyptian and Roman themes. Its funny to see how his face heats up when I argue his lesson. I sometimes wish he would blow up but alas, it hasn't happened yet…emphasis on yet.

9:52-10:22 Math

Does anyone know a math geek that I can beat up to do this for me? No? oh well, I guess I have to go find one myself then. Seriously though, how do these teachers expect us to learn this crap? I bet even they couldn't do these problems. They're just giving us this work to make them seem smarter, which you could easily tell that they don't have a clue of what they're doing. Oh, well look at that, me thinks I see a nerd approaching. Later…

10:36-11:16 English

Oh ha ha ha haa. That is sooo hilarious. Yeah, let's put the kid who speaks british in an English class…yeah that's right, an English class…in an all Japanese school…yep we learn under a bunch of morons.

11:20-11:45 Lunch

Must I explain this? Didn't think so…so back off! I'm trying to eat!

11:49-12:29 Science

This. Class. Rocks. Today we get to cut open a frog for a biology lesson. Cool. Now what sucker should get the frog eyes in his pockets? Hmmm…so many too choose from, this might be har…hold on a minute! I just found my sucker. Excuse me for a minute…

12:32-1:12 Driver's Ed.

Yep. I'm not in Driver's Ed. right now, I'm in the pricipal's office getting a detention slip for misusing my biology time. Yeah, that's what the slip said. What it should really say is, 'for putting frog eyes in a kids pocket and using shadow magic to make another kids frog come back to life and hit random people with a scaple' though those guys don't know I can use shadow magic. Their loss, my gain. Hehehehehe.

1:16-1:56 Study Hall

Let's see, I flew a couple of paper airplanes, shot spitwads at some freshman, randomly set my detention slip on fire, flicked off the teacher in charge of this class, and flung knives at passing students. That last one was fun though the best part was watching the teacher ponder about where the knives had come from. Stupid teachers.

2:00-2:40 Gym

Heading to gym. Cant wait to see what we are doing in it. I hope it's dodgeball though. Oh the possibilities of the dodgeball and an unsuspecting underclassmen.

Me: it is finished!

Bakura: about time!

Me: I blame my school.

Ryou: yay, I'm next!

Me: yep, but first, R&R people!

Ryou: so she can finish mine, Yugi's and Yami's.

All: see ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: yay chapter 6 up and running!

Ryou: it's my turn now!

Me: yup. On with the fic!

School Days

Chapter 6

(Ryou's pov)

9:00-9:05

Stupid yami, making me late to my first class. Getting me in trouble with the teacher, always making me cover for him. If you hadn't guessed it already, I'm late for my first class. Yep, mr. Always on time is late for his class. But it's not my fault! I told Bakura that he couldn't hang a kid from the flagpole without getting into trouble. But does he listen to me? Noooooo. He goes ahead and hangs the kid from the flagpole! And of course, he ended up getting in trouble. And by trouble I mean, the principal has him sit in his office while I get to have a quick 'chat' with him, discussing how rules are rules and blah blah blah. So anyway, Bakura gets detention and I'll have to explain to my dreaded math teacher why I was late.

Whoop-dee-doo.

9:09-9:49 Math

Okay, so I didn't get in trouble. You know why? Two words: substitute teacher.

Math isn't really exciting, but at least I get through it. Though I wish that they would get rid of the current teacher. I swear that if he gives us one more pop quiz, I'm gonna murder a cup of tea.

Anyway, the teacher just gave us a free period so I'm going to catch up on some reading.

What?

Believe it or not, Kaiba's not the only one with a fetish for romance novels.

9:52-10:22 English

This must be some kind of joke. Seriously, an English class, in an all Japanese school. Well, at least I can pass this with flying colors.

The joys of being British.

10:36-11:16 Study Hall

Shhh. I'm studying.

11:20-11:45 Lunch

What is there to explain about this? I go there, eat lunch, and head out. Not much excitement in that.

11:49-12:29 Science

No class.

Why? Well, it's really simple to explain.

Bakura and Marik blew up the classroom. So yeah, no class, just a free period.

12:32-1:12 Driver's Ed.

Bakura crashed another car today. Marik blew one up, again. I had to take Bakura to the principals office. I slapped him for good measure, he whined at me saying that 'oh, it wasn't his fault that the teacher didn't ride with him' what he doesn't get is that if the teacher did drive with him, there would be no TEACHER!

I'm heading back to class now, still don't get to drive. Darn.

1:16-1:56 Civics

Pop quiz.

I'm ready for it. Well, actually the only person ready for it. Yep, I'm smart like that.

Joey is tapping me in the back. Yep, he wasn't prepared.

How can one person out of a whole class of like 25 people total remember that our teacher told us that we were having a pop quiz this week? Wait, I just answered my own question. Never mind then.

2:00-2:40 Gym

Heading to gym. Dreading it with every step I take. Don't want to go, but I have to. Stupid cirriculum, making me have to endure gym class. Well, at least I get to spend it with my friends, and Bakura and Marik.

Oh boy.

Well, wish me luck.

Me: yay it is done!

Ryou: its shorter than I expected.

Me: sorry, I was having writers block.

Ryou: its okay.

Me: anyway, R&R please!

Yugi: its mine and Yami's turn next!

Yami: yay!

Me: see ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: chapter 7 is here!

Yugi: yes!

Me: on to the fic!

School Days

Chapter 7

(Yugi pov)

9:00-9:05

Oh crud, fist bell just rang! Sorry can't talk right now, gotta go!

9:09-9:49 Math

For anyone who actually enjoys this class, I really envy you. How do you guys do it? This is so freaking hard. Of course the teacher tells us its easy equations but when you ask him how to do it he completely ignores you and tells you to do it yourself. I thought the whole part of teaching was to 'teach' and 'help' students who are having a hard time with something.

Math stinks, plain and simple. Wait, what? A pop quiz? Now?

Yep, I really hate this class.

9:52-10:22 Science

We have to dissect frogs in Biology today. Yuck.

I can't stand cutting up dead animals. Including frogs or those pigs that we did last year. (shudders) pigs are cute when alive but, when their dead, yeah, I don't want to talk about that.

10:36-11:16 English

Okay, are we on one of those funny TV shows? Seriously, an English class in a Japanese school? What idiot messed that one up?

We're learning about Romeo and Juliet this week. It's actually a pretty good story if you really listen to it. Thought it doesn't help when you have Bakura in your class and he switches the story around to where Mercutio is stabbed with a knife, hit by a horse buggy, run over by rampaging bulls and finally being trampled by crazed thieves. Though I must say that he does make it interesting to those who don't want to listen.

11:20-11:45 Lunch

Can't talk, hiding under a table with Yami, Ryou and Tea. Yep, Bakura, Marik and Malik started a food fight. Run for your lives!

11:49-12:29 History

Yay! We're learning about Egypt this week! Super special awesome!

What? I kind of like saying that now.

Anyway, we get to study the countries culture, religion and ancient history.

Oh yeah, easy A.

12:32-1:12 Study Hall

Shhh… I'm studying.

1:16-1:56 Driver's Ed

I didn't get to drive today. Bakura crashed a test car into the principals voltswagon and Marik blew up the other one. How, I don't know but all I do know is that Bakura is in soo much trouble. Why you ask? Well Ryou had to take him to the office.

Poor Bakura.

2:00-2:40 Gym

Heading to gym. Walking very, very slowly. I really don't like gym that much. But I have to do it anyway. Stupid school policy.

Me: another chapter finished!

Yami: me next!

Me: yay!


	8. important notice, please read!

THIS IS A MESSAGE TO ALL MY READERS FOR THE FOLLOWING STORIES:

On the Run

School Days

We All Have A Song

Yugioh Random Chat

Save Me

Game of Dizziness

I **will **be posting new chapters for these stories all this week, so expect a new chapter between tom, and this Saturday, I cant say how sorry I am for not updating these stories sooner and I know all of you readers have waited for so long, but I've been so worried about school that I've completely forgotten my stories and for that I apologize. But I promise that more chapters will appear asap!

Thank you to all who have stuck with me for so long, I cant say how happy I am that you all like my stories.

Thanks again,

YuYaFan


End file.
